


Missed

by ElZacharie



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Anonymous Writer, Cunnilingus, Deep Throating, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reunion Sex, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 16:58:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7900633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElZacharie/pseuds/ElZacharie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Please check A/N)</p><p>Takes place during season 14 episode 17: Get Bent.</p><p>Tex and Church make up for lost time. They're going to do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missed

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WAS NOT WRITTEN BY ME, BUT FOR ME.
> 
> My friend wishes to stay anonymous because of the theme of this fic (genderbending) and does not wish to be attacked by those who dislike it. I take credit only for the beta and the posting.

If there ever was a time Tex had wanted to punch Tucker, it had been when he’d told Church to lay off the Twinkies. Sure yeah, Leo was round and had a habit of overeating, but really there was nothing wrong with it. Besides, Caboose was built like a brick shit house and ate a lot too; some people's dietary needs were different. The only difference was Church didn't work out, so it became fat not muscle like with Caboose, who did a lot of working out to either impress a tank or because Church was an asshole and made him. That’s what he told himself at least, and there was probably some semblance of truth in it.    
  
Besides, nobody was allowed to insult her but him, and even then he really tried not to— well, mostly. He did try to keep it playful, and he was sure to avoid more sensitive topics. It didn’t always make it okay, but it’s hard not to get into spats with someone who’s impulsive and prone to being a smart ass.    
  
God, he’d missed her.    
  
He’d missed her so much, in fact, he’d insisted on sharing a bed with her and making up for lost time. Once the door to her— their— room had closed, he tossed his helmet aside, blonde hair dripping with sweat as he worked to get the rest of his armor off. Church was already naked, cross legged on her— their— bed. God, he missed that sight.    
  
“So, the first time you see me in forever and decide you’d make a show of stripping. Nice try, but it’s not working.” She said that, but Tex could see the slightly hungry look in her bright green eyes. Once his armor and under suit were tossed to the side, he sat by her. She sighed and leaned on his shoulder.    
  
Was she always that short?    
  
“So what, no call or anything? I thought you’d dumped me or something.”   
  
“Look, when I said that I was just frustrated okay? It wasn’t fair and… I'm… sorry okay. I wanted to call, but I just couldn’t okay?”   
  
“That was a shit apology.”    
  
“Well, what do you want from me?”   
  
“Make it up to me.”   
  
Tex sighed. “How?”   
  
“I dunno, just make it up to me.”

God she was so stubborn. Tex sighed again— this wasn't going as well as he’d planned. He knew what she liked though, he could do this.   
  
“Fine, spread ‘em then.”   
  
“Oral is your way of ‘making it up’ to me?” She gave him a hard look, but the interest was there.   
  
“Got any better ideas?”  
  
“Nope.” And, like that, she spread her legs. Tex hauled himself up and got between her thighs.   
  
“You found the time to shave here?”  
  
“Either do it or don't.”  
  
Of course the moment Tex’s hands slid between her thighs and his fingers spread her sex, Church sighed, leaning her head back. She was always sensitive, especially between her legs. Tex got to work right away kissing her clit before running his tongue over it in slow circles, taking in each sigh and whimper Church made in earnest. She was cute like this— she was always cute.  
  
He sucked on her clit, his tongue moving down after to tease her entrance, and she wiggled. He liked it when she wiggled. It didn’t take long before Church came; poor girl must have been starving for it at this point. That amused tex, knowing she’d been too proud to go to Tucker at all.  
  
She could do better anyhow.   
  
“Satisfied now?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“You’re just fucking with me now aren’t you?”  
  
“I would be if you’d just take your boxers off. I was waiting naked for a reason, _Alexander_.”   
  
He could have teased her— he wanted to, but he’d missed her too much, missed _this_ too much. Without a word, only a stare that said fucking finally, he was out of his boxer shorts and pinning her gently to her bed. His hands traveled the length of her, cupping her breasts and teasing her nipples, reacquainting himself to each inch of her.

Her legs welcomed him, and she quivered when she felt his tip pushed against her cunt, needy, ready, like a part of her she'd left behind was finally coming back into place. Instinctively her legs wrapped around his waist, chubby arms wrapped around his shoulders as their lips met.    
  
She’d missed this.   
  
The way Tex would hold her hips while he pulled out, just barely to his head and would start slow, too slow, teasing every inch of her with kisses. How agonizing it was when he’d push back in slow, drawing out restless frustrated moans from her. he’d make up for it in soft words, kisses, telling her how wonderful she felt.    
  
But soon that wasn’t enough, she'd want more, and he’d need more friction, and his fingers would sink into her chubby flesh, and he’d get faster, harder and sometimes, most times, they’d reach a point where they  _ needed _ to get rough.    
  
She’d sounded hurt when he pulled out before either of them finished. Tex smiled.    
  
“On your knees,” he’d ordered and, while normally she’d argue, what was coming excited her too much.    
  
Besides, getting on her knees for him was ideal— in private like this it could only lead to one of the best orgasms of her life. 

Tex pushed back in, sighing from the relief. Church exhaled— feeling him back inside relieved that itch for her, and she got so lost in his now hastened pace she’d barely registered when he grabbed her curly dark hair and pulled her head back.    
  
“Tex...”   
  
“Tell me you want me to fuck you.”   
  
“I want you to fuck me...”   
  
“How hard?”   
  
“Come on, don't tease. It's been forever since I’ve had a good fuck.”

“How hard?” He almost stopped— as much as it drove him mad, as much as he needed to get off inside of her, he wanted to hear her say it.    
  
“Tex… fuck I want you to fuck me hard! Please fuck me into the mattress I just  _ need it _ !” He answered by shoving her face into the bed while looming over her, holding her hip with his only free hand as he wantonly slammed into her.    
  
Even through the bed sheets he could hear her moaning, crying out for more, telling him how good it felt when he pushed his thick cock deep into her. Jesus Christ, she felt good, too good, he could feel himself getting closer.    
  
“Goddamn, Church, fuck...” He felt her womanhood almost clamp around him as she came, and it drove him over the edge. He pushed deep inside of her and let loose, staining her white until he was sure it was leaking out from between her walls and his dick. The two moaned with relief and Tex pulled out of her.    
  
It wasn’t long before he felt her curly hair brushing against his chin as she laid herself on his chest. Tex put an arm around her and sighed. He’d missed this most of all. He closed his eyes and had almost drifted off when a hand stroking him off brought him back into the waking world.    
  
“Relax and sleep,” Church said, kissing his jawline as her hand worked itself up his shaft. He moaned and nodded, relaxing again. He felt her sit up as his eyes closed again.    
  
She smiled; she remembered what he liked. She used to do this all the time— sometimes it’d help him sleep, sometimes he’d get so restless during he couldn’t sleep. Church wondered to herself which one it’d be as she pressed her lips around his head, licking around the tip and down towards the shaft. Tex groaned, but did not otherwise stir.   


He did smile, though; he was enjoying this. Good. Her other hand caressed his balls as she sucked, pumping what she did not, or rather  _ could  _ not, take into her mouth. Church could taste a mix of herself and his cum— she’d touch herself to the taste later. He’d given her oral, so now it was her turn. Tex’s hand reached to play with her hair, a sign he was relaxed, but not sleeping just yet.    
  
She was always so good with her mouth. His hips jerked upwards a little, forcing a bit more of his length into her mouth. Church responded by sucking harder, her hand moving from his balls to hold him down.    
  
He jerked up again, too strong for her to hold down, and Church moved her other hand off of his dick to push his hips down.

He bucked again, and this time she felt more of him push into her mouth than she’d taken before.    
  
She didn’t gag— in fact, that prompted her to try taking him all. Her throat bulged a bit as she did, and she sucked harder, moaning through his manhood. She started to repeat this, taking it deeper each time until neither them could take it. By the time she’d pulled his cock out of her mouth he’d sent a stream of cum down her throat and coated her mouth in it.    
  
He fell asleep right after and Church snuggle up to him after swallowing. Her eyes closed.    
  
One room over, Tucker was wide awake and hard.    
  
Oh god, if they did that every night, he’d lose sleep.


End file.
